El amor es el amor
by Kukume
Summary: nuestro 1er ficcc! de Sakura Hime yo y Tentenchan, espero ke les guste...: romances de: SasuSaku, NaruHina, TemaShika, InoKiba y NejiTenTenLee. Va de mucho amor!, disfrútenlo
1. todo empieza

po

Queridos lectores, somos Sakura Hime y Tenten (en realidad nos llamamos Laura y Laura ), nos alegramos y mucho ke leáis esto.

Esperamos ke os guste, arigatou

... susurro  
Naruto: dialogo  
Sakura: dialogo  
Hinata: dialogo  
-...- lo que hace.

(Pensando)

(N/A: lo que dice las autoras )  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde de verano y la pelirosa todavía dormía...  
Sakume: (esta es la madre se Sakura)Sakurita, despierta amor mió, que vas a llegar tarde a tu 1er día de colegio...!  
Sakura: colegio... o.o LLEGO TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Sakura se puso corriendo tu vestido rojo rosado y sus zapatos azules (lleva la misma ropa que en el comic, la misma), se peinó el pelo con dificultad a causa de los enredos, se fue a desayunar y después se lavó los dientes  
Sakura: cof...cof... hay que me muero cof...cof...  
Sakume: cariño que te atragantas  
y la madre le dio dos golpecitos en la espalda a su hija...  
Sakura: me voy mamá, llego tarde.- Sakura salió corriendo  
Sakume: la leche cariño! bah... da lo mismo... hay... que hija.

Sakura corrió lo más posible, todo lo que pudo para llegar pronto a su nuevo colegio...  
Sakura: me cachis, ahora a saber donde esta mi clase TT.TT. 4D...4D...

¿Dónde diablos está?  
Naruto: hay, a la derecha  
Sakura volteó para saber quien le había indicado donde estaba su dichosa clase...  
Sakura: arigatou...- miró su reloj...- llego tarde!  
Naruto: es...espera!...

Sakura ya llegaba tarde y echó a correr, dio dos golpes a la respectiva clase y dijo Sakura...:  
Sakura: se puede?  
Kakashi: tu nombre porfavor...  
Sakura: Sakura...Sakura Haruno  
Kakashi: bienvenida, debes de ser la nueva...  
Sakura: nueva...-susurró...-hai  
Kakashi: entra, bueno creo que no habr...  
Sin pedir permiso para entrar Naruto entró sin echarle mucho caso al profesor...  
Kakashi: Naruto... que se dice?  
Naruto: Konichiwa?  
Kakashi: que remedio... haré como si no a pasado nada... pero que sea la ultima vez...Naruto, siéntate.

Naruto: hai...  
Después de las clases Sakura sin querer se tropezó con el escalón para salir de la clase y cayó encima del Uchiha...  
Sasuke: torpe... quítate de encima  
Sakura: torpe tu imbecil, que no te he insultado y ya te estas metiendo conmigo...  
Sasuke: bah... paso de ti  
Ino: Sasukitooo, donde estabas? Me dejaste hablando sola en el pasillo! Y tú quien eres frentona?  
Sakura: frentona, esto es la Apocalipsis de los imbéciles... por no decir otra cosa...anda cerda vete un poquito a la mierda.  
Ino se quedó mimándola con cara de asco y asombro a la vez...Y Sakura se levantó de encima del Uchiha y se fue de hay...  
Naruto: Sakura-chan!

Sakura: ein?- volteó hacia atrás y vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules guapísimo- quien eres?  
Naruto: Naruto, soy el que te encontraste en pasillo y el de tu clase   
Sakura: ah Naruto, Konichiwa- dijo con una dulce sonrisa...- que tal?  
Naruto: muy bien, como veo acabas de ver al payaso de Sasuke Uchiha y a Ino Yamanaka... Ino cree que es novia de Sasuke y es la presidenta de su club de fans...  
Sakura: club de fans?  
Naruto: hai, igual que Gaara y Neji... son muy populares- dijo poniendo cara de asco-yo no conozco mucho a esos dos, pero... lo que si te puedo decir, esque son muy creídos al igual que el estupido de Uchiha...  
Sakura: tu no eres popular?  
Naruto: no, pero tengo a unas cuantas de chicas detrás de mi jeje...pero a mi no me gusta ninguna ...- dijo con una sonrisita pícara...-

Sakura: ah...  
Naruto: porqué no vamos a comer juntos? Así te presento a las chicas que están por mí.  
Sakura: vale...!  
Naruto cogío la mano de Sakura y la llevó al césped donde estaban unas chicas...  
Naruto: hola bellezas, os presento a Sakura...  
Sakura: Sakura Haruno, encantada vosotras debeis de ser las chicas que estáis por Naruto no?

Temari: que nos gusta Naruto, ¡Naruto se puede saber que le as dicho a Sakura? Eres tonto o que te pasa! –y le dio un puñetazo a Naruto que directamente lo estampó contra un árbol que había por hay...-

Yo soy Temari, siéntate con nostras Sakura-chan  
Sakura y Naruto se sentaron a la vez...  
Tenten: yo soy TenTen encantada  
Hinata: K-Konichiwa, y-yo soy H-Hinata  
Sakura: encantada, mucho gusto a las 3...

-----------------------------------No muy lejos de hay...-----------------------------------  
Sasuke: Ino, me haces un favor?  
Ino: claro, todo lo que tu quieras  
Sasuke: quiero que me consigas información sobre esa chica...  
Ino: que chica?  
Sasuke: esa tal...Haruno, la nueva...  
Ino:pensando como mi Sasuke se enamore de ella la mato...  
Ino: hai, todo lo que tu me pidas  
Sasuke: bien...  
Sasuke escuchabas unas risas... risas conocidas...  
Sasuke: valla, valla, valla... mira a quien tenemos aquí ni más ni menos que a Sakura Haruno...  
Sakura: algún problema?  
Sasuke: nooo tranquila... jeje-dijo con una sonrisa pícara...-vamos mi querida Ino...  
y Sasuke al acto seguido... la besó. Sakura y los demás atónitos por lo que hizo el Uchiha, por el desprecio que le tenia a Ino...  
Sasuke: celosa Sakura?  
Sakura: yo? Celosa, mas quisieras tu chaval...  
Sasuke a tal respuesta se asombró ya que ninguna chica se había negado a el...  
Sasuke: aaahm ya si... por supuesto...Nos vemos...-dijo con una cara de decepción que no podía con ella...  
Ya lejos de ahí...

Sasuke: Ino, olvida el beso que te di...  
Ino: como? Que lo olvide, porqué, Sasuke, no me digas que tu...  
A Ino no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase porque Sasuke ya se fue...

------------------------------------Dos horas después...------------------------------------

Shikamaru: que problemático eres Naruto...  
Naruto: no digas eso Shikamaru... No soy problemático. Aquí el único problemático eres tú... Dattebayo! ¬¬

Sakura: jeje bueno chicos me voy, ya se hace tarde, nos vemos Naruto, adiós Shikamaru

Naruto: adiós Sakura-chan!...  
Shikamaru se despidió alzando la mano (N/A: Qué problemático... xDD)

------------------------------------Lejos de hay...------------------------------------  
Sasuke estaba apoyado contra un árbol esperando a alguien... a Sakura...  
Sasuke: Sakura espérate...  
Sakura: crees que voy a hacer lo que tu digas cabeza hueca?  
Sasuke se acercó a ella con mucha prisa la cogió de la cintura y la chocó contra el árbol, acercando mas y mas a el hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran muy pegados.

Sakura: Sasuke, apártate...  
Sasuke: ya eres mía...  
Sakura: Sa...Sasuke...

Sasuke, nervioso, cambió de postura para estar mas cerca de la chica, más aún. La chica, que le miraba directamente, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, aunque un suave rubor en sus mejillas anunciara, afortunadamente para Sasuke, que tampoco las cosas eran tan sencillas para ella. Temblando como una hoja, el chico aproximó su rostro al de Sakura, lento como una tarde de aburrimiento, hasta que, cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros, de golpe, juntó sus labios con los de ella y de repente, pareció que el mundo se hubiera detenido, que los días, que las horas, que los segundos, que los segundos de los segundos...se hubieran detenido. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro, estaban más quietos que estatuas de sal, y sus bocas, unidas tímidamente, no revelaban el acusado nerviosismo de ambos. De repente, la muchacha alzó la mano derecha y la apoyó en la nuca del chico, y el gesto fue como una chispa: Sasuke profundizó en el beso, apasionado e incitado por la tierna caricia de la pelirosa en la parte trasera del cuello. Descubrió así que le excitaba terriblemente que le tocaran en ese lugar.

------------------------------------Al día siguiente...-----------------------------  
Naruto: Sakura-chan, Konichiwaaaaa!  
Sakura: k-konichiwa N-Naruto...  
Naruto: hablas como Hinata...te pasa algo?  
Sakura: n...no tranquilo jeje... (Naruto me encantaría contártelo... pero no puedo).

Hinata llegó...  
Hinata: b-buenos d-días N-Naruto-kun... k-konichiwa S-Sakura-chan...

Sakura: b-buenos d-días H-Hinata-chan.

Naruto: Buenos dias! Que tal Hinata-chan? Sabes lo que le pasa a Sakura-chan?  
Hinata: n-no... (Habla como yo...)

Naruto: pues le pasa algo y lo voy a descubrir... Sakura-chan! Espera, tengo que hablar contigo  
Sakura: d-dime N-Naruto-kun

Naruto: ayer te pasó algo y no me lo quieres contar...

Sakura: n-no es n-nada N-Naruto-kun, en-enserio –y se fue corriendo de allí-.

Alguien: auch, ten mas cuida...Sa-Sakura?

Sakura: S-Sasuke! O.o

Sasuke: v-valla S-Sakura... como tu por aquí?

Sakura: estudio aquí --

Sasuke: ah! Cierto, si, jeje...nnU

Sakura: oye... lo que pasó ayer...

Sasuke: ah si cierto... lo de ayer...¿vas olvidarlo?

Sakura: no...no lo sé

Sasuke: bien... pues yo no.

----------------------------------------Sonó el timbre----------------------------

Kakashi: Buenos días, queridos alumnos! Hoy tenemos una misión que hacer todos los grupos juntos! Incluidos el grupo de la villa de la Arena, ya que están aquí.

Todos: Genial!-Destacaba, por supuesto, el grito del Uzumaki-.

Todos los grupos emprendieron la salida por el bosque. Naruto iba muy pegado a Sakura, que ésta no le hacia caso, ya que estaba –raramente- atraída por el pelinegro. Temari-que no se sentía atraída por Naruto- Seguía a Shikamaru a todas partes, y Tenten agarró del brazo a Neji y se desviaron del camino.

---------------------En el lugar donde Tenten y Neji------------------

Neji: Te-Tenten Chan, por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? –éste se ruboriza directamente- o/o

Tenten: Bueno, yo...-Baja la mirada- Yo debo decirte algo muy importante, Neji-Kun...

Neji: Cuidado, Tenten! – Neji ve que lanzan unos kunais y shurikens a Tenten, la coge y la quita del trayecto de las armas, pero éstos dos caen al lago-.

Neji: Estás bien, Tenten-chan?

Tenten: S-sí... –se ruboriza-.

Neji: Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

Tenten: Yo... yo... Yo te quiero, Neji-Kun... u/u Tú... Tú me quieres?

Neji: No, yo no te quiero... –Le dedica una sonrisa que sólo Neji sabe poner-.

A esto, Tenten empieza a llorar.

Neji: Yo no te quiero... Te amo con locura...

Tenten levanta la cabeza, mira a Neji y le abraza, tirándolo al agua.

--------------------------------en otro lugar...------------------------------------

Shikamaru: porqué me persigues a todas partes Temari?

Temari: pues por que me da la gana, y además, tengo que hablar contigo...

Shikamaru: que problemático...

Temari: CUANDO VAS A PARAR DE DECIR ESO DE "QUE PROBLEMÁTICO"!

Shikamaru: eso era lo que me querías decir?

Temari: por supuesto que no!

Shikamaru: que problemático...

-Temari le echó una mirada asesina-

Shikamaru: perdón, perdón...

Temari: a lo que iba... que para ser exactos... tu... a mi... bueno...(se clara, eres valiente, no una cobarde). Que me gustas mucho Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Te-Temari...

Temari: sé de sobra que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, sé que sientes algo por la teñida...

Shikamaru: no siento nada por esa, solo es mi compañera de equipo, nada mas...Y además que problemático... tu... tu también... también me gustas, joder que problemático...

-Temari se lanza a los brazos de Shikamaru que caen al suelo por el peso de la chica (N/A: no quiere decir que esté gorda). Y se dan un profundo y apasionado beso...

--------------------------------mientras tanto...--------------------------------

-Naruto estaba sentado en una piedra buscando a Sakura- (N/A: Sakura había desaparecido, para perder de vista a Naruto).

Naruto: bah da igual... hey Lee, que tal? (N/A: de pronto ha aparecido, no se de donde xDDDD).  
Lee: Ohayo Naruto-kun, has visto a Ino, es que se le cayó una cosa.

Naruto: un tanga!-dijo Naruto exaltado-.

Lee: no, pervertido, se le cayó la gomilla del pelo, de tanto meneo con Sasuke se le cayó ¬¬ .

Naruto: bah, esa estúpida niñata no deja empaz al Uchiha..., es mas pesada que un elefante, como dice Sakura...: es una cerda...

-de momento apareció Ino con cara de pocos amigos de dirige a Naruto y le da un puñetazo que lo manda a volar-.

Ino: eso te pasa por meterte conmigo imbecil! –se va marchando de all...-.

---------------------------------Naruto volando-----------------------------------

Naruto: NoOoOoOoOoH! –Naruto cayó a un rió, y taba ahogándose...-

Cof...cof...cof... so...soco...socorr... –se desmayó-.

Alguien: N-Naruto-kun! –salió corriendo para salvar al chico, salió con él en brazos, aunque pesaba mucho... – Naruto-kun, me oyes, soy yo Hinata.

Naruto: H-Hinata?

Hinata: si... tranquilo, estoy aquí, tranquilo...-dijo abrazándolo...-.

Naruto: no te separes de mi...Hinata-chan, por favor.

Hinata: n-no l-lo haré N-Naruto-kun...-dijo ruborizándose...-

-Naruto al encontrarse mejor se incorporó, se quedó mirando la bella cara de la ojiblanca y al acto seguido la besó...-

-Hinata con la cara rojísima abrazó a Naruto con fuerza...Desde hay Naruto se dio cuenta de que su corazón pertenecían a dos personas: a Sakura y a Hinata.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura-Hime:WeEeEeEeH, fin del 1er fic, espero ke lo disfruten y dejar Reviews, porke si no la inspiración..., muchos besos! n.n

Tenten-chan (osea, la 2ª autora): Me alegro de que les gustara! n.nU Todavía es nuestro primer fic, así que perdonen si tuvimos algo en falta xDU Bai Bai xDDDD

ARIGATO!


	2. kiero estar contigo

Siento la demora, pero es que con tantos exámenes no hemos podido hacer mucho, lo sentimos , que lo disfruten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: bien, ahora que estáis todos, vamos a repartiros por grupos de 4, pero en algunos equipos los pondremos de 3 o de 2. A continuación, diré los nombres:

1º equipo: Rock Lee, Teten, Neji.

2º equipo: Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari y Ino

3º equipo: Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke

4º equipo: Gaara, Kankuro,

Kakashi: bien, aquí tenemos a los 1º 4, ahora os daré instrucciones, sois el grupo 1º, y vuestro sensei...seré yo

Todos decían quuue! menos el quipo 3º, que se estaban mirando mutuamente..., para ver la reacción que tenían al saber que estaban ellos 4 en el mismo equipo...

Sakura: Hinata, tengo que contarte algo muy importante

Hinata: s-si, S-Sakura-chan

Sasuke: (estoy con Sakura... y con el baka de Naruto, y con Hinata, bueno, con esa no hay problema, la ignoro y ya está...)

Naruto: BIEEEEEEN, ESTOY CON SAKURA-CHAN Y HINATA-SAN! DATTEBAYO!. PERO CON EL BAKA DE SASUKE .

Sasuke lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y entonces pegó un puñetazo a Naruto que salió volando...

Sakura y Hinata: Naruto! –se miraron mutuamente-...

Kakashi: bien, Gai, sigue tú, voy a llevar a los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones...  
Gai: hai, bien... sigamos con el equipo...

----------------------------------------No muy lejos de hay-----------------------------------------

Sakura: Naruto, deja de babosearme!

Naruto: dattebayo, porque!

Sakura ya estaba preparando su puño para mandarlo a mandar denuedo cuando alguien los interrumpió.

Kakashi: okash estas son vuestras habitaciones...-se pone a leer el libro pornográfico-.

Sasuke: eeemmm... Kakashi...porque hay 5 habitaciones?

Kakashi: bueno...-cierra el libro pornográfico- os esplico, hay 5 habitaciones no, pues quiere decir que como hay 5 equipos una habitación para cada equipo -se pone a leer el libro pornográfico- me voy, talegoo –se pone a silbar-.

Sakura: que hacemos ahora, tenemos que ponernos lejos de los pervertidos...-mira a Naruto-.

Naruto: porque me miras a mi Sakura-channn T.T...

Sasuke: no es obvio, eres un pervertido baka ¬¬

Naruto: pervertido? tu si que eres pervertido! Baka asqueroso

Hay empezó la famosa pelea Naruto vs Sasuke...Y como siempre... ganó Sasuke...  
Ya era de noche y se tenian que acostar para mañana levantarse a las 5:00 tenian una importante mision que cumplir...

Sakura: (no me lo puedo creer estoy en la misma habitación que Sasuke . , que hago, tengo que salir estoy un poco asfixiada)

Y Sakura hizo caso a sus pensamientos y salió a un jardín que había hay (N/a: a saber tu de donde salio el jardín o.O)

Alguien: S-Sakura –bosteza-, que haces levantada a estas horas?

Sakura: -se gira-(Sasuke...que guapo esta con ese pijama...hayyy que digo!) no podía dormir

Sasuke: tsk...

Sakura: que bonita esta la luna no? (¬¬ soy tonta o que me pasa, estoy diciendo gilipolleces, haber Sakura contrólate . )

Sasuke: si... –mira la luna y luego mira a Sakura- tu también estas muy bonita...

Sakura: que! o/o

Sasuke: no me importaria besar otra vez tus labios...(N/a: que indirecta x/x)

Sakura: (me va a dar un chungo! . , Que hago! Que le contesto) ahh... –se sonroja-

(me he lucido con la respuesta ¬¬)

Sasuke: S...Sakura...

Sakura: h-hai? (se escuchan mis latidoss! O.O)

Sasuke: quiero besarte

Sakura: (joder que directo . )

Sasuke no espero a la respuesta de la pelirosa y se acercó lentamente hacia su cara para robarle un beso...

Naruto: datte-dattebayo! Baka! Que no te dejaré escapar...-ronca-

Sakura: es Naruto durmiendo... –le sale una gotita de la frente-

Sasuke: a lo que íbamos...

(N/a: como decía antes...) Sasuke se iba cercando mas y mas a Sakura, a sus labios... a su rostro...(N/a: no me voy a lucir mucho con el beso...sorry) y al final Sasuke cogió de la cintura a Sakura para estas más cerca de ella y la besó...  
Sakura, para corresponder al beso puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico...Pero se tenían que separar ya que les faltaba aliento...  
Sasuke y Sakura estaban levemente sonrojados.

Sakura: c-creo que es hora de irnos a dormir...

Sasuke: dormimos juntos?

Sakura: que? Y cuando se despierten ellos y nos vean juntos que!

Sasuke: créeme no se darán ni cuenta –le guiña un ojo-

Sakura: bien... pues aparto la cama y...dormimos...juntos

Sakura fue a apartar la cama de los demás. Sasuke la siguió y se metió con ella...durmieron juntos, abrazados y apretados...en realidad...ellos dos se amaban...

Naruto: noo... Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan...no me dejéis, NOOOOOOO –se levanta de golpe- kyaaa... fue un sueño... –mira a la luna-.(me voy al jardín la luna esta preciosa...)  
Hinata: N-Naruto-kun... estas bien?

Naruto: Wa, helousss¿te vienes conmigo a ver la luna? Esta preciosa...

Hinata: h-hai...

Fueron al jardín a contemplar la hermosa luna que los admiraba, que admiraba... a esa hermosa pareja...

Naruto: Hinata-chan... –Naturo puso su cara enfrente de la ojiblanca, como si quisiera besarla-. Que guapa eres

Hinata ya se iba a desmayar, esta más roja que un tomate...

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun... (tengo que hacerlo...TENGO QUE BESARLE!)(N/a: su Inner ¬¬). Naruto-kun...

Naruto: dattebayo! –y la besó-

Hinata estaba mas tranquila...al sentir esos labios con los suyos, le relajaban...Ya tenían que separarse... por falta de aire (N/a: me cachis! . )

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...

Naruto: puedo echarme en tu regazo? (de donde me he sacado palabras tan cultas?)

Hinata: c-claro...

Y así permanecieron hasta el amanecer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué le contara Sakura a Hinata?

¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Sasuke?

¿y con Naruto y Hinata?

Lo sabremos en el próximo cap! ; )

Espero que les guste la historia, muchos besos:

Sakura Hime y Tenten-chan

P.D: enviar Reviews!


	3. ¿me he vuelto a enamorar?

Waah! Seeeh el 3º Fic ; )  
espero que os guste! ; )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gallo: kikirikiiiii  
Sasuke: gallo estupido... hmp...  
Sakura: em? –lo dice algo sonmnolienta-  
Sasuke: buenos –bosteza- dias Sakura... O/O kyaa! S-Sakuraa, sera mejor ke nos demos prisa antes de ke se despierten Naruto y Hinata, etto... por cierto, donde estan? –mira a todos lados, hasta ke localiza a dos sujetos muy "pegaditos" sentados en el jardín, al parecer, durmiendo (N/a: Wa, ke monosh ---) – oe, mira –dijo señalandolos-  
Sakura: -los mira- valla... (se puede saber ke hace Naruto con Hinata?) –se levanta de golpe- b-bueno, vamos, tenemos ke ir con Kakashi-sensei

----------------------------------------------------2 horas después-----------------------------------

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban preparados (N/a: ninguno

comentaba nada xDDDD)

Kakashi: bien, os tengo una sorpresa a todos (N/a: por si a alguno/a se pregunta donde estan lo demas, ya le dieron su mision)

Naruto: ke clase de sorpresa Kakashi-sensei? (seguro ke es ramen w )

Kakashi: bueno, os voy a presentar a una nueva inkilina en el grupo, con todos ustedes... –suenan los tambores-(N/a: no de de donde! xDDDD)  
Todos: VENGA YA KAKASHI! –se resaltaba el grito del Uzumaki-

Kakashi: vale! Vale! T.T, os presento a Kiyume Noyoma –aparece una chica de pelo largo, hasta la cintura, liso y rubio platino, con ojos esmeralda y con una sonrisa ke hacia ke Naruto y Sasuke se keradan mirandola-.

Kiyume: Ohayo!

Kakashi: presentaos ¬¬  
Sasuke: o.o Ohayo (v-valla...) Soy Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: Hola ¬¬(desde cuando Sasuke saluda?) Soy Sakura Haruno

Naruto: Ohayo! (ke guapa es) Soy NARUTO UZUMAKI-dijo gritando su nombre, la chica rió-.

Hinata: K-Konnichiwa S-soy H-Hinata Hyuuga

Kakashi: bien, a Kiyume le explike lo ke teniais ke hacer, asi ke me voy -se va kakashi-.

Kiyume: Encantada de conoceros a todos , bien os explicare la mision de hoy: Hay ke rescatar a una muchacha ke fue raptada por un imbecil ke keria robar el dinero a su familia...Cojed vuestras cosas, y dentro de media hora aki, ok? Aiozz! ; ) –se va corriendo-.

Todos: O.O  
Sasuke: ¬¬, a ke esperamos...-se metio las manos en los bolsillos y se fue para coger sus cosas, todos le imitaron (N/a: os imaginais a Naruto, Hinata y Sakura haciendo lo mismo ke Sasuke,todos metiendose las manos en los bolsillos y andando cmo sasuke xDDDD, vamos haciendo una buena gracia xDDDD).

Sasuke: NARUTO! VENGA YA BAKA! TARDAS DEMASIADO  
Naruto: esperatee, dejame cagar trankilo, el mojon no salee .

Sakura: Baka naruto, no digas esas cosas, ke asco por dios, Hinata-chan, vamonos. Sasuke, nos vamos las dos antes, vale?

Sasuke: vale ¬¬. NARUTO DATE PRISA!

-Sakura y Hinata ya Salieron de allí-

Sakura: Hinata... Sasuke me besó...  
Hinata: O.O k-ke b-bien, i-io tambien m-me b-be-bese c-con N-Na-Naru-Naruto-kun u/u  
Sakura: O.O waaah (COMO? PERO ESTE NARUTO NO PIENSA O KE, ME DIO U BESO HASTA A MII T.T)

--Flash--

Naruto: yo... yo te kiero Sakura-chan –le da un beso a Sakura-  
Sakura: NARUTO! –sale corriendo- m-me dio un beso...me di un beso con...Naruto... O.O

--Fin Flash

Kiyume: Ohayo!...O.O y los chicos òOó  
Sakura: NARUTO ESTA CAGANDO, ALGUN PROBLEMA!  
Kiyume: sip u.u , ke tardan demasiado, voy a buscarlos  
Sakura: PUES... –la boca fue tapada por Hinata-

Hinata: h-hai!

-Kiyume va a buscarlos-

Kiyume: chicos ù.ú, rápido, tenemos una misión ke cumplir, le prometí a Kakashi-sensei ke iríamos a la misión Y TODOS! ò.ó vamossss...  
Sasuke: un momento... Naruto esta...  
Kiyume: ya, ya lo se ¬¬

Sasuke: vale ¬¬ -se sienta en el suelo-

Kiyume: -.-...-.o oe, tu debes de ser el de la venganza, no? –se sienta junto a el-

Sasuke: -la mira- o.o hai–se sonroja-

Kiyume: te admiro mucho,

Sasuke: o/o me admiras? Porke?

Kiyume: por todo... as dejado toda una vida por... por esa venganza, no muchas personas hacen eso, sabes?  
Sasuke: de veras... me admiras...por eso?muchos me odian por hacer la venganza.  
Kiyume: ... pero ke no se te suba a la cabeza ke te admiro ehh –le da un golpecito a Sasuke en la cabeza- , eres muy gracioso, ju  
-suena la cisterna del bater y aparece Naruto, mira a Sasuke ke esta sonrojado y luego Kiyume-

Naruto: o.o (Sasuke se sonrojo...con Kiyume-chan, ke fuerte! w se lo diré a Sakura-chan jejeje) -poniendo cara de demonio-

Kiyume: Ohayo Naruto-kun! Vamos a por nuestra misión! Let's go!  
Naruto y Sasuke: Let's go! ... O.O KE EMOS DICHO! T.T

Kiyume: ju ; D

Sakura: menos mal ke apareceis ¬¬

Inner Sakura: shannaroooooooooo! ¬¬ malditos tardones

Sasuke: bueno, vamos a empezar de una vez la mision o no? ¬¬

Kiyume: ya estamos empezando! -pasa un kunai cerca de Kiyume-. Maltidos cabrones! Ò.ó

Ninja: ke dijiste? –tira otro kunai hacia Kiyume-

Kiyume: ù.ú -tira 45 kinais y da a todos los Ninjas- por chulos ò.o sigamos! Let's go!  
Todos menos Sasuke: O.O Let's go!  
Sasuke: (esta chica...tengo ke dejar de pensar en ella, a la ke amo es a Sakura, no?)  
Naruto: (me gustan todash me gustan todas)-dijo silbando (N/a: mas bien pensando ..)  
Sakura: supongo ke estamos llegando ..

Kiyume: supongo...

Todos: como ke supones?

Hinata: trankilos n.ñ hay esta la casa donde está secuestrada la niña

Todos: O.O

Kiyume: imposible... u.u

Naruto: ke te pasa Kiyume-chan?  
Kiyume: aki hay gato encerrado, solo nos encontramos con 1 ninja ¬¬ esto es extraño, aver, Hinata tu ve a la derecha, Naruto tu a la izkierda, Sakura tu arriba, en la azotea, Sasuke y yo entraremos en la casa, Sasuke, cubre mis espaldas

Todos: hai!

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura hicieron lo ke Kiyume dijo Sasuke cubrió sus espaldas

Sasuke: no noto nada

Kiyume: yo tampoco...-puso posición de ataque, Sasuke la imitó-.

Sasuke: hmp...

Tic!

Kiyume: ESO KE A SIDO! Ô-O

Sasuke: no tengo ni...aaaaah!

Se abrió en el suelo un agujero y Sasuke calló en el, pero se sujetó al tobillo de Kiyume

Kiyume: e-estas bien, sujétate -agarra la mano de Sasuke, mientras este está sonrojado por el contacto con la mano de Kiyume-

Sasuke: hmp...¬/¬

Kiyume: podrias decir las gracias por lo menos no? Ò.ó

Sasuke: ...

Kiyume: eres un caso perdido jajaja n.n

Sasuke: o/o (tiene una sonrisa...preciosa)

Kiyume: etto...Sasuke...

Sasuke: h-hai? (TARTAMUDEOO!)

Kiyume: u/u tienes el pelo sucio, deberías lavártelo de vez en cuando...

Sasuke: -caida tipo anime- TTTT

Kiyume: porke lloras? Jaja ke pensabas ke te iba a decir ke me gustas? Ju, solo tienes ke ser paciente...paciente...bueh! vamos a por los malos!

Al terminar la mision y rescatar a la chica volvieron al campamento (N/a: supuestamente estaban en un campamento no?xDDDDDD)

Todos: tamos agotados TTTT

Kiyume: debiluchos!

Sasuke no paraba de mirar a Kiyume, estaba con la mirada perdida en ella, estaba...atontado...o...enamorado?

Sasuke: vamos a descansar, ya es muy tarde...

Todos: hai...-cansadooos-

Todos se fueron a dormir, pero dos de ellos no tenian ganas de descansar después de una dira mision (N/a: ke fue mas corta ke el falete xDDDDDDDDD)

Sasuke: (porke...porke no paro de pensar en ella? En su sonrisa...en su cara...en su todo...)

Kiyume: (sasuke-kun... , como puedo mostrarte mis sentimientos?...como..., voy a mirar la luna...hoy...esta preciosa...)-se kita de sus sabanas lentamente para no despertar a sus compañeras y se va hacia el jardín...-

Kiyume: ke feskitoo/

Sasuke: te vas a resfriar-le pone una manta sobre los hombros de Kiyume-

Kiyume: Sasuke-kun! o/o

Sasuke: u.u

Kiyume: te lavaste el pelo? Jajaja

Sasuke: u.u seeh

Kiyume, etto...Sasuke...yo...la verdad...nose...ke siento...

Sasuke: hm?

Kiyume: lo ke siento por ti u/u, yo...te...te kiero! w

Sasuke: O/O K-Kiyume –la mira, después...la abraza con fuerza, como si kisiera escaparse-

Kiyume: te kiero...mucho...

Sasuke: yo...también...

Kiyume: Sasuke/ -le mira-

Sasuke: ke! Ke dije! Jaja –la mira- kiero...probar...tus besos...-la coje de la barbilla y la acerca hacia su rostro lentamente hasta ke sus labios kedaran completamente unidos...-

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaban pájaros cantar, el día era precioso, sol, nada de nubes...

Kakashi: DESPERTAOSSSSSS! MIRAR KE DIA MAS BONITOO! PASEAR POR HAY! Osea... LARGAOS!

Todos: -bostezando- hai...

Se fueron a pasear (N/a: de veras? ----------- es para verlos! xDDDDDDD)Sasuke y Kiyume no paraban de mirarse y sonreir, Sasuke (sin ke nadie se diera cuenta) cogió el brazo a Kiyume y se la llevó lejos...

Kiyume: ke haces! o/o

Sasuke: kiero estar contigo...a solas, sin ke nadie nos vea ni nos moleste ¬/¬

Kiyume: eres tan romantico ju

Sasuke: romantico?

Kiyume: sip jujuju

Sasuke: yo te daré romántico! –la coge de la cabeza y se besan-

Kiyume: -se aparta- aish! Ke dañoo brutoo

Sasuke: ¬¬, te dije ke no era romantico

Kiyume: da igual, aun así me gustas

Sasuke: o/o kiyume...haces ke me sonroje ¬/¬

Kiyume: es lo ke pretendo ju

Sasuke no pudo soportar mas, cogió a Kiyume y se empezaron a besar muuuuuy apasionadamente (N/a: ¬¬). Pero alguien... los observaba...

--------------------------------------------------Fin 3º Ficc!--------------------------------------

SakuraHime: siento tardar , kiero anunciar ke...TenTen ya no participa apenas ¬¬...gomen , eske es muy baga! .

ESTE FICC ESTA DEDICADO A: MI HERMANO, PATRY, MI SENSEI, TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y A LOS KE SIGUEN ESTE FICC! OS KERU! .


End file.
